Hindsight is 20/20
by R987
Summary: Theresa was blindsided by Rebecca's evil plan. Rejected by Ethan she leaves harmony, but fate gives her a second chance to make things right!


Chap 1

Chap 1

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald clutched her bag tightly as she willed the tears not to fall. She had shed enough tears in the past couple of days to last a lifetime. As she heard a voice over the loud speaker announcing the boarding call she felt a sense of deja vu. Had it only been a couple of months since she had been here? It seemed like a lifetime ago. The situation was so similar. Theresa was leaving Harmony with a broken heart. But last time just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, her knight in shining armor had appeared. A little smile crept across her face at the memory of Ethan being dragged, kicking and screaming off the plane while declaring his love for her. Oh to have that moment back! That would be heaven. But as Theresa steeped on the plane she realized that there would be no reprieve. Ethan would not come for her. She had seen to that herself. One loan tear escaped as she placed her bag in the overhead compartment and took her seat by the window. The next few minutes passed in a haze. Someone sat next to her and Flight attendant gave their take off speech and the pilot introduced himself. But Theresa was not aware of anything until she felt the rumble of the plane as it lifted off the ground. 

CHAP 2

"Goodbye Harmony... Goodbye Mama" Theresa said her good byes as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Are you all right dearie?"

Theresa turned and looked into the face of an elderly woman. Her hair was silver but her eyes were an eerie blue.

"I'm fine." Theresa said not really wanting to talk.

"You look sad dearie do you want to tell me about it."

"I'm just sad to be leaving home. That's all."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Theresa closed her eyes for a moment while the answer came to her. Why was she leaving? Unwelcome images filled her head in answer to the question.

__

"YOU sent the letter!" Ethan's voice questioned as he eyes stared at her with a coldness she had never felt before.

"NO ETHAN I didn't I would never...."

"It came from YOUR computer."

Theresa hesitated not sure what to say.

"I didn't send it!"

"How did it get on your computer?"

"I scanned the papers in that night that I was going to leave town. but I never showed them to anyone and I deleted them three days ago I swear."

"YOU SWEAR? WHY DON'T I BELIVE YOU THERESA? I LOVED YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HOW?"

Ethan grabbed a vase and threw it to the ground. He found comfort in the crashing sound it made. It was destroyed just as his heart was.

"You disgust me Theresa! Just looking at you makes me sick and what hurts me more is that I love you still. Part of me wishes I didn't know how deceitful you are. But I can't trust you Theresa and I will not marry a woman I can't trust. GET OUT!"

"ETHAN!" Theresa sobbed reaching out for him.

"FINE! If you won't go I WILL." With that Ethan stormed out the door. Theresa had just fallen to the ground where she lay sobbing.

Theresa opened her eyes and stared at the woman.

"I have to go." She said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Well why so far? Europe is a long ways away." The old lady asked

"I know the farther the better."

"What ever thoughts are making you cry on this plane will make you cry in Europe too."

Theresa nodded her head. She knew that distance would do nothing for her heart. She still loved Ethan she always had and always would. But in Europe she would not have to see Ethan, to watch him look on her with such distrust. In Europe she would not have to see the sympathetic I told you so look in Whitney's eyes. In Europe she would not have to see the disappointment in her mothers face. Most importantly in Europe Theresa would not have to watch Ethan go on with his life and marry someone else. Time would pass and one day Theresa would come home. But for now this was the way it had to be.

"I know. Right know I feel like I'll never stop crying, like I'll never have a reason to be happy again. I'll cry in Europe but I least I won't have to look at the cause of my pain."

"Is it man trouble dearie?"

"It wasn't the man that was the problem. He..." Theresa paused and took a deep breath. "He was the most wonderful man in the world."

"So why are you apart?"

"Bad choices."

"Yours or his?"

It was a fair question and Theresa took a moment to decide.

"Both. a while ago he choose a girlfriend who would hurt him just to have her way. Even after they broke up she stayed in his life and helped destroy it. But I made bad choices too. I was careless and afraid. I wasn't honest. I choose to ignore the problem and hope it would go away. But it didn't go away. It exploded in my face and cost me my one true love."

"It was true love than?

"It was a great love. I used to believe it was fate that we were destined to be together."

"And now?"

" I believe that we are star crossed lovers, destined to be apart. There were so many obstacles for us to get together. I didn't always choose the best way to get around them. I'm even ashamed of some of the things I did. But once we got together nothing mattered. I should have known that it was only a matter of time till we were torn apart."

"So this was the way it had to be then?"

"It didn't have to be this way. I wish I could have done things differently and made better choices. But I thought that it was all up to fate I ran with my eyes closed. Now I know better I don't believe in fate anymore."

"Well fate still believes in you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Theresa looked at the woman as a look of shock crossed her face.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. Theresa You're young and immature but you have a lot of strength. You'll need to draw on that strength now if you are to succeed."

"Succeed in what?" Theresa asked not sure of what to make of the lady,

" Fate still believes in you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Fate still believes..."

CHAP 3

All of sudden Theresa's head began to swim and her vision became fuzzy. A loud wind roared past her ears as a weight pressed against her chest. As colors swam before her Theresa heard the voice of Ivy Crane it sounded far away.

"Ethan put down that sports magazine and help pick out colors."

"I am mother there are a lot of good colors in this magazine." Ethan replied

"Theresa?" It was her mothers voice, but it sounded far away and worried. 

Theresa wanted to answer her but she couldn't move she felt shaky and fell against her mother. Suddenly she felt a strong arm around and heard the most wonderful voice in the world.

"Theresa! Theresa are you okay?"

Theresa looked up into Ethan's concerned eyes.

"Ethan?" She asked as the room slowly came into focus.

"Sit down." Ethan said as he lead her to the bed and sat down with his arm around her.

"Mija Are you okay?" Pilar asked

Theresa was not sure what to say to the people hovering over her. Her one thought was that Ethan wasn't yelling. He had his arm around her.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked turning to look at him.

"No sweetheart why would I be mad at you? I'm just concerned. You were standing there and then you started to faint."

"What day is it?" Theresa asked, wondering how she had gotten from the plane to the Crane Mansion.

"Mother call a doctor!" Ethan said.

Theresa realized she had better pull it together.

"No No Please don't. I'm fine really I just didn't eat breakfast today and I got dizzy."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"Positive. I'm sorry don't worry I'm fine."

"Okay but I am going downstairs and have cook prepare you something. I can't have my bride-to be falling out on me." Ethan gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Thoughts rushed threw Theresa's head. Bride to be?? I'm still his bride to be. Did I dream that nightmare of a party? Ivy's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Theresa are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm sure she is fine Mrs. Crane it is probably just all this excitement of planning the wedding and the party this weekend."

"Yes well at least we don't have to plan that but I am still not sure why Rebecca is throwing it."

The party wasn't until this weekend! It hadn't happened yet. Could it be? The woman on the plane had told her she would need strength to succeed. Had she been sent her back in time? Suddenly Theresa jumped up. The computer she had to get to the computer! But the idea died as quickly as it came. It would do no good to get the computer now. The party was this weekend, only a few days away. That meant Rebecca already knew. Rage filled Theresa as she remembered when she had found out Rebecca's evil plan.

*Flash back*

__

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald lay sobbing on the floor on the Crane Mansion. Ethan had gone but Theresa could not move due to the pain in her heart. As she lay on the floor crying she heard a voice.

"I would say I'm sorry but this couldn't have happened to a more deserving person."

Theresa recognized Gwen's voice but she did not raise her head.

"What's a matter Theresa? You had plenty to say when you were stabbing me in the back. Well how does it feel Theresa? How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the shaft?"

With out looking up Theresa answered.

"Gwen you can't hurt me anymore than I already am so just GO!"

"Well if I can't hurt you anymore than what does it matter if I stay?" Gwen said with a smirk. 

"I told you not to mess with me Theresa. I told you I always win and now Ethan is mine"

__

Theresa looked Gwen dead in the eye. "You don't have Ethan. He isn't in love with you he never was! That's why he chose me."

A sliver of pain flickered in Gwen's eyes. But she quickly recovered.

"No I love Ethan and he loved me until you came around waving your little miss innocent act. But now Ethan sees what a horrible person you are and he will come back to me. Maybe not right away but soon he will see what he gave up. And you will have to stand by and watch Ethan marry me just like it should have been"

Theresa laid her head back down another sob escaping her throat. She expected to hear more of Gwen's nasty comments, but that next thing she heard was the voice of Rebecca Hotchkiss. 

"There There Theresa I warned you about trying to over step your boundaries. You tried to snag one of the upper class and look at where it got you. Alone crying on the floor while my daughter steals away the prize."

Theresa looked up with a tear stained face.

"Ethan is not some prize to be won. And he is not over my boundaries. I'm surprised you even want him now that he's not a Crane."

"Oh but he will be Theresa he will be." Gwen said smugly

"Yes Theresa you are looking at two future Mrs. Cranes." Rebecca interjected

"What?" Theresa asked not believing them.

"You heard right soon this whole house and all the fortunes inside will be ours"

"How?"

"Well my dear Julian adores me. I've been sleeping with him for weeks and after this whole Sam Bennett affair it's just a matter of time until he divorces Ivy and marries me. That will make me Mrs. Crane number 1."

"Yes and once she is in with Julian she will convince him to adopt Ethan. Ethan will be so grateful for my mom's help as well as so appreciative that I stood by him even though he broke up with me he will marry me and I'll be Mrs. Crane number two. Just like we planned."

"Planned?" Theresa looked up confused. "So you knew."

"Of course my dear."

Suddenly Theresa remembered her mothers words "Rebecca Hotchkiss does not do anything with out a reason and they are rarely good ones." 

Theresa jumped to her feet and stared at the woman

"IT WAS YOU! YOU SENT IT TO THE TABLOIDS" 

Rebecca gave an evil grin.

"It was quite brilliant don't you think."

"Brilliant? It was cruel. How could do that to Ethan" . She turned to Gwen." You claim to love him and yet you did this to him.. Was that your plan to win his heart? You talk about me but he'll never marry you when he finds out what you've done.""

"And how would he find out Theresa?" Rebecca asked. "You? I don't think so. First I got the distinct impression that Ethan does not want to see you. And even if you do get a chance to tell him do you think he'll believe you? He knows you're a liar. And of course Gwen and I will deny everything. Ethan will think it's just another ploy to try to get into his good graces . No Theresa we won and we owe it all to you. I knew Ivy had a secret but what a new years present it was when I read it on your computer. You were all busy watching the fireworks outside but those were nothing compared to the fire works going off in my head. You know at first I was just going to expose Ivy straight away because I thought it was her computer, but when I realized that it was yours. Well I knew I needed more... enter the party,"

Theresa stared at Rebecca not believing any of it.

"Why would you do this? You're already married and rich."

"Yes but the Julian is richer than my husband and the power that the Crane name holds is great. The rich never marry for love and we never play fair. You should know that by now. And you have no one to blame but your self. You were the one who left the documents unprotected on the computer to be found. And find them I did. You were the one to show me how to send an e-mail off of your computer. I used that information the afternoon of the party. I owe it all to you Theresa. Thank you."

"YOU WITCH! You're a horrible mean woman. How do you sleep at night." 

"Well soon it'll be with a Crane." Rebecca smirked.

End of flashback.

"Rebecca Hotchkiss is a mean woman." Theresa said venom in her voice.

CHAP 4

Her mother and Ivy looked at her with surprise. Theresa realized that they didn't know what she knew and tried to think of a way to cover.

"I'm sorry. I know she is throwing this party, but I just don't trust her."

"Well I am not one to talk ill of people but since you brought it up. You are right not to trust her Theresa. I've known her for many years. If there is one thing I know about Rebecca is that she is a ruthless, no mercy type of woman. I have wondered why she even wants to throw this party. I don't believe for a minute what she said and I am glad that you are on your guard."

Theresa nodded her head. She had been caught unprepared once and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Okay enough planning it's time for Theresa to eat!" Ethan said as he brought in a tray of food.

"All right We'll leave you two to your lunch." Ivy said as she and Pilar left the room. 

As Ethan sat down the tray, Theresa stared at his face. It seemed a life time since she had seen him last and it had not been on the best of terms. He was so handsome and her heart was bursting with love and happiness that he was again smiling at her.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for so I had the cook make a couple things."

"Thank you Ethan." The truth was Theresa was not very hungry but after all the trouble that Ethan had gone through she sat and ate it happily while Ethan talked. As she finished she stared at his face happy just to sit with him.

"What do I have something on my face?" Ethan asked

"No I just want to memorize how it looks." Theresa said still remembering the days she had spent without Ethan.

"Well you don't need to memorize it. You'll get to look at it everyday for the rest of our lives."

"Promise?" Theresa asked.

"Of course" Ethan said reaching for her hand. "Nothing will ever break us up." 

Despite his reassurances sadness filled Theresa, Something had broken them up and it would again unless she did something. Should she tell him right here and now the truth that he isn't a Crane? Or maybe the best thing to do would be to confront Rebecca in private. She wished she had been sent back far enough in time to stop Rebecca from ever finding out. What did she do now? Theresa did not want to act too hastily. She needed time to think and maybe some advice. She decided to go find Whitney. 

" I have to go and meet Whitney."

"Already?" Ethan said with a small pout. "Well I guess I can't keep you to myself all the time.

Theresa smiled as they stood and walked down to the door.

As she turned to leave Theresa felt compelled to stay. It had been hell when Ethan had thrown her out of his life. The days without him made her appreciate him so much more. To have him back, once again looking at her with trust and love was the greatest gift that Theresa had ever gotten. She did not know how long it would last and was loath to give up these few minutes. But she had to go someplace and think. Still she walked back to Ethan one last time and hugged him with a sort of desperation.

As if he understood that something was wrong, Ethan just held her close and rocked her back and forth while whispering terms of endearment into her hair. Theresa felt strengthen by him and after a minute pulled back and smiled up at him.

Ethan reached over and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"Hurry back okay."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

Theresa smiled, gave Ethan one last kiss and than walked out the door.

CHAP 5

Theresa walked quickly to the book cafe a million thoughts in her head. Right now four people knew the truth. , Gwen and Rebecca, Ivy and her mother. Two of those people would use that information to destroy Ethan. Should she try to stop them or should she just tell Ethan the truth? The fact that he wasn't a Crane had no effect on their love for one another.

*flash back*

__

"Theresa I am so sorry that I can't give you the wedding that you deserve. I am sorry that I can't buy you all the jewels in the world and I am sorry that we no longer have that land so I could build the best home ever."

Theresa took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Ethan I would be happy to get married in a burlap sac with a ring from a cracker jack box on my finger, so long as you were my groom. I would rather live in a cardboard box with you, than in a palace without you. I love you so much and everyday you give me priceless gifts just with your smile."

Ethan looked at her as his eyes started to get a little misty.

"Theresa I honestly don't think I have ever been as rich as I am right now."

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

*end of flashback*

No it wasn't his paternity that was the problem, it was trust. When you lie about the little things no one believes you about the big things. Theresa walked into the book cafe and scanned around for Whitney. Before she could find her she heard a voice.

"Hey there sweet thing!" Theresa turned to tell off whoever would use such a stupid pick up line but was caught by surprise.

"Noah!!"

"Baby!" Noah said holding out his arms. Theresa gave him a quick hug.

"Noah what are you doing here?"

"They shut down school for a week so here I am."

"Oh my gosh how long has it been."

"Too long what do you say I buy you a cup of coffee and we go back to my house and catch up."

Theresa was tempted but she really needed to focus on the problem at hand. Noah sensed her hesitation.

"Aw come on can't you take five minutes out of you busy schedule for an old friend."

"Well it's just that I..."

"I know I know you have things to do like paint your toenails and iron your socks"

"NOAH!" Theresa said with a laugh.

"Come on it'll be fun. I'll show you all my cool computer stuff."

Theresa scanned the room there was no sign of Whitney so she decided to take Noah up on his offer.

CHAP 6

Theresa walked into the Bennett house with a cup of coffee in her hand. The first thing she noticed was that the coffee table was covered in wires, laptops and cameras.

"What is all this stuff?"

"See I told you I would show you some cool stuff. I am telling you Theresa Information systems is where the future is. The stuff you are looking at is state of the art."

"You can make sense of all this stuff? I have a laptop computer and I can type and e-mail on it but I am not what you would call a computer genius. 

"Well I am." Noah said with a grin. 

"And so modest too." Theresa said smiling back

"Hey I only call them like I see them."

"So you are really good at all this stuff huh?"

Noah's eyes gleamed for a minute.

"Do you remember the "I LOVE YOU" virus.

"NOAH YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did. I mean I NEVER meant for it to get sent out. I made it just for fun."

"Fun??"

"Hey when you're a techno freak like I am making computer programs. viruses and web designs is fun. How was I suppose to know that my roommate would get hold of it. He thought it was great fun."

"But they never found out who did that."

"Well that's because me and all my friends have spikers on all our computers."

"What's a spiker?"

"Well you know how in movies when the bad guy doesn't want anyone to know where he is calling from he uses a device so that it seems like he is calling from all over the world. It's possible to do the same thing with e-mail. You filter it all over the place so that when they try to track it, it goes back to Ivan in Moscow or Renae in Paris."

"Wow you are good!" Theresa said appreciatively.

"You think that is good? Wait until I show you my ghostwriter virus that one is a real beaute. Yep I love computers it's my first love."

"And what's your second?"

"Film! Thus all the camera's" To prove his point Noah picked up a camera and snapped a picture of Theresa.

"Hey!"

"Aw come on you know what they say a picture is worth a thousand words."

"well you could have at least given me a little warning."

"You got more warning than some of my friends. I am known for taking pictures of my friends in their sleep. Or leaving the camera turned on when I am not in the room. I tell you Theresa some of the shots I've got will make great blackmail pictures when these guys grow up."

"Black mail?" Theresa whispered an idea suddenly coming to her head 

"Noah if I wanted to catch someone on film with out them knowing how would I do it?"

"Well do you could set a camera with a timer. What are you thinking of doing?"

Theresa did not want to tell Noah the whole story but she needed his help.

"Well I need to know if someone is doing something when they think no one else is around."

"ah surveillance."

"Exactly!"

"What? Do you think Miguel is sneaking cookies from the kitchen late at night?"

"Something like that."

Well are you more interested in what they are doing or where they are at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay do you care what Miguel is doing all the time or only when he's in the kitchen."

"Only when he's in the kitchen." Theresa replied.

"In that case you could use a stationary camera like this and have it click pictures 

every 30 seconds for a period of up to ten minutes."

"What if I don't know what time he is coming?"

"Well you could use this camera. It is motion activated."

"So it takes pictures of anything that moves?"

"Yeah or you could use a video camera."

"But what if I needed pictures actual photos."

"Theresa where have you been! Here wait a minute." Noah walked over and started fiddling with different computers and cameras and then he hooked something up to the TV.

"Smile Theresa you are on candid camera!"

Sure enough there was Theresa filling the TV screen.

"Okay so you put me on video."

"Do something for the camera and I will show you."

Theresa did a jumping jack and then a weird vogue.

"Okay show off that's enough. Come over here and watch."

First Noah rewound and played back Theresa's antics on the computer then he froze a frame and hit print. A vivid photo of Theresa in mid jumping jack emerged.

"Noah you're brilliant."

"Thanks. But this isn't even my software although I can show you some."

"No thanks. Noah can I borrow a camera?"

"What for? Who are trying to get?"

"mmm I can't say." 

"Ohh top secret huh. Well I take it you don't want the people to know you are watching right?"

"Yes and they should not be able to see the camera."

"Okay than use this one." Noah reached over and picked up a small item that resembled a golf ball with a small antenna and a suction cup.

"This is a wireless camera. It's very small. The suction cup allows you to hide it in inconspicuous places. The antenna sends a signal to this digital note book. So you can watch and save what you want while not being in the room."

"What's the range on it?"

"2 miles I am trying to work on more but.."

"Two miles is great. So I can borrow this right?"

"Sure. If you tell me what you need it for."

"I told you I need to know if someone is doing something."

"Could you be any more vague?"

"Noah. Look you know if I could tell you I would."

" all right." Noah looked put out for a minute but quickly recovered. "Hey since I am loaning you all this stuff will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Try out one of my latest gadgets"

"What is it?"

"A recorder watch. I'd try it myself but the watch that my roommate found is too girlie ."

"Well what do I have to do?"

"It is designed so you can record conversations. But I want to see how well the sound picks up and how much memory it has. So just a couple times during the day try recording."

"Sure." Noah reached into his pocket and handed Theresa a very delicate looking watch. She took it and placed it on her wrist.

" Okay just push that button on the side a little green light will flash when you want it to stop push it again and a red light should flash." Noah finished showing Theresa how to work the watch and the camera and than loaned her a book bag to carry the stuff in.

"Thanks a lot Noah." Theresa said as she walked to the door.

"Hey no problem. I know you can't give me the details, but at least tell me if everything works out okay."

"I will. Bye Noah."

Theresa stepped out side and felt the wind against her face. She sighed. Should she do it? She knew that Rebecca had no conscience and she could not plead with her to not send that stuff out to the tabloids. But if Theresa could get proof of Rebecca's affair with Julian perhaps she could black mail her. Theresa didn't really like the thought of becoming a black mailer but she was out of ideas. 

---------------------------------------

CHAP7

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald held her breath as she crept slowly up the back stairs of the Crane mansion. She had been in this house many times before but today she was an intruder heading into unknown territory. Theresa knew where Julian's bed room was but she had never had a reason to go in it until today. She opened the door and from the minute she walked in you could tell that it was a man's room. The colors were dark and the room smelled of old spice. Theresa surveyed the room looking for a spot to place the camera. She decided on hiding it underneath the desk which was directly across from the bed. Theresa applied the suction cup and than pulled out the tiny computer to see if she was getting a picture. She sat on the bed and was delighted to see her self on the screen sitting on the bed and staring at the screen.

"Great now I'll get her." Theresa said with a smile. She had started to open the door to the hallway when she heard Gwen's whinny voice.

"Mother I want Ethan and I want him now!!"

"Patience my dear soon the boy will be all yours!"

Theresa realized that they were heading right for her so she ran into Julians closet. A second later she heard Gwen and Rebecca enter the room.

"Look around Gwen soon this will be my bedroom!

"Maybe Mother but am still not sure about all this."

Theresa pressed the record button on her sound watch.

"I will be the next Mrs. Crane Ivy will be out I will be in and then I'll get you in. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course mother. Just as long as that back stabbing gold digger gets hers."

"Oh she will dear she will. Ah here all those earrings I left here last night."

"I don't see why you had to have them now Mother won't you be back here tonight?"

"Of course dear the more time I spend with Julian the more he will realize how much he needs me. But these match my outfit to a tea and we have that dinner with the Marshalls tonight. I need them but now that we have them lets go." 

With that Rebecca and Gwen left the room.

Theresa waited in the back of the closet for a few minutes before coming out. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

CHAP 8

----------------------

Two days later Theresa sighed as she looked in disgust at the pictures in her hand. She was disgusted by what was in them and disgusted that she had taken them. 

"How? How have I fallen so low?" Walking to her desk she sat down the pictures of Rebecca and Julian and picked up a picture of Ethan.

"Oh Ethan I love you so much! I would die to protect you." She looked at the blue eyes that stared up at her so calm and understanding. Theresa remembered them the night of the party how they had shimmered with hurt! Theresa slumped on her bed and started crying.

"Oh who am I kidding? This will never work! Mrs. Hotchkiss wants to marry Mr.Crane. She won't care about any pictures! In fact she might even tell Ethan what I did. He would never have approved. WHY DID I SCAN THOSE PAPERS! It's no use. I can't save him from the truth. But perhaps I can steal Rebecca's thunder. If I tell Ethan then it he will know and not be shocked. Better that it should come from me than the way it did. Perhaps if I tell him he won't hate me for lying. What should I do? I need to get some air. I'll go over to Whitney's maybe she can inspire me."

Twenty minutes later Theresa knocked on the Russell door.

"Hey Theresa what's up?"

"Hey whit.

"Theresa did you know that Noah was back in town?"

"Yeah I ran into him... Theresa stopped short because there on Whitney's couch typing away at a computer was Noah Bennett."

"Boy Noah you get around."

"I could say the same thing about you. How ya been?"

"good."

"Did you try out my watch."

"What watch?" Whitney asked.

"OH it's a sound recorder watch I've been working on."

"Noah were do you come up with these things?" Whitney asked.

"Some of it is a matter of necessity. Like this recorder I want to use it for classes."

"Why not just get a tape player?"

"Because the teacher doesn't allow them. Boarding school is harder than public and sometimes you have to do some extra work to stay in the game."

"Like what?"

"Crashing your teachers hard drive during exam week!"

"Noah!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Hey survival of the fittest."

"Don't they ever catch you?"

"Rarely and even than I've found some ways around that. Like my ghost writer program I was telling you about the other day Theresa.

"What program?

"It's quite brilliant you infect your computer with a virus. I works on e-mail any e-mail sent from that computer will be deleted and another on sent in it's place."

"I don't understand what gets sent in it's place?" Theresa asked

"And where does the other one go?" Whitney asked

"See that's the beauty of it and why we call it ghost writer. You write out which email you want to send and put it into the computer. From that point on the only e-mail that computer will send out is that one however if you didn't know you wouldn't know."

"What?" Both girls asked confused

"Okay lets say I put the message "Theresa and Whitney are cool" on your computer Whit. Then ten minutes later you write a letter to your dad. You write it like normal but the minute you hit send your message is deleted and "Theresa and Whitney are cool" is sent in it's place. That is the message your dad gets and if ten minutes later you write to some one else they will also get the Theresa Whitney message until it is taken off of the computer.

Theresa's eyes glittered as a thought ran through her head.

"Noah what happens to the original message?"

It's gone deleted.

"What if it's on a disk?"

"The disk would be fine it's only the e-mail that would be hurt."

Theresa's face fell.

"But don't worry I have a program that can corrupt any thing that is put into your a drive.

"Noah have I ever told you that you are the smartest man alive?"

Noah smiled." I can't say that you have thank you though."

"Theresa what do you need to do all that stuff for?" Whitney asked

"I didn't say I needed it I was just curious."

"Whitney. Theresa knows that computer technology is the wave of the future!"

"Yeah and Noah is teaching me all about it."

"Yeah like you want to learn about anything besides Ethan Crane!"

"Oh yeah I heard about that I can't believe you are marrying into the country club set." Noah said.

"I love him." Theresa said simply. His face flashed in her mind and she smiled.

"ah oh Noah now you've done it she's got that goofy love sick look."

"Hey!" Theresa exclaimed.

"You know I am just teasing. So are you ready for the party tomorrow night?" 

Theresa thought of the pain and suffering that party had cost her once. But it wouldn't happen this time it couldn't. This time around Theresa knew better than to trust Rebecca Hotchkiss and hindsight is 20/20. 

"Almost."

"A party huh?"

"Yes Noah you are more than welcome to come."

"well although I would love to eat pate with the big wigs of Harmony, I have a business meeting tomorrow evening."

"A business meeting?" Whitney asked raising her eyebrow."

"Whitney I wouldn't ask if I were you. He might be planing to hack into the FBI."

"Who told you?" Noah asked in mock horror.

All three laughed.

"Theresa I am really sorry I can't make it but you tell that man of yours for me that he is getting a priceless gem."

"Thanks Noah there is one thing you can do to make it up to me."

"OH?"

"I need some work on my laptop."

"Is that all? It would be a pleasure. Shall I come by tonight?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Hey do you guys want to order a pizza?" Whitney asked.

"Pizza does the future Mrs. Crane still stoop to eating pizza?"

"Ha Ha." Theresa sarcastically replied. 

"Do you want to hit him Theresa or shall I?" Whitney asked.

"Oh come on I'm sorry Please don't hate me." Noah said grinning and raising his hands in surrender.

"Noah We don't hate you but don't think you are getting off too easy. Get him Whit!" Theresa said. As Theresa watched Whitney pick up a sofa pillow to hit Noah she thought: I could never hate you because you Noah Bennett are going to save my life.

CHAP 9

Theresa gave a half smile as her brother waved to her from the other side of the room. He was talking with Sheridan and looked like he was in heaven. 

"I'm glad you're happy Luis. Love is precious." Theresa said.

"Well you have it too." Whitney said coming up from behind.

"Whitney! You scared me."

"I'm sorry Theresa but why are you so nervous? All your dreams are coming true. This is the engagement party you always wanted. I know you were a little worried that Mrs. Hotchkiss might mess it up but it really is a lovely party."

At the mention of Rebecca's name Theresa's eyes narrowed. She scanned the party and saw her standing next to Julian. The sight made her sick.. Theresa turned away back towards Whitney.

"Sorry Whitney you're right this is just like a dream come true. The problem with dreams is that eventually you wake up."

"Theresa you are being silly. This is not a dream!"

Theresa smiled Whitney was always supportive. Theresa thought back to the first party and how she had told Whitney that she thought that she, like Cinderella would lose it all at midnight. Whitney had supported her then, told her not to worry. But Whitney was wrong everything did fall apart. As much as Theresa had planned to make sure things didn't happen the same way, She couldn't know for sure. Her heart went into double time as she thought of the possibility that she might have to go through it all again. Once had been more than enough.

"Theresa?" Whitney asked waving her hand in front of Theresa's face. "Hello?"

"Sorry. Whitney I've just got a lot on my mind."

Theresa felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Now what could you possibly have on your mind besides me?" Ethan asked giving her a kiss on the check.

A smile crossed Theresa's face as she melted into Ethan. "You, Ethan Crane are more than enough to keep a girls mind full."

"I am aren't I?" Ethan replied. "So are you having a good time?"

"I'm with you aren't I?" Theresa said.

Ethan laughed.

"Whitney how did I get so lucky?"

"I guess fate was watching over you." Whitney said giving Theresa a knowing look.

At the mention of fate Theresa tensed up. She thought of the words of the old woman on the plane. "Fate still believes in you." What if she had messed up her second chance?

Ethan felt Theresa tense.

"Are you all right.?"

"I'm fine I just need to use the restroom."

"Okay."

Theresa walked across the room and down the hall. Steeping in the bathroom she looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh I look sick! That's probably because I feel sick.. Okay Theresa get it together!"

Theresa gave herself a little pep talk dabbed some water on her face and returned to the party. As soon as she got in the room she ran into Gwen.

"Oh hello Theresa.' Gwen said in an barely tolerant voice. "Are you enjoying mother's party?"

It took all of Theresa's control not to grab Gwen and rip all her hair out. How dare she calmly ask about the party when she was set to ruin the life of the man she claimed to love? However Theresa remained collected.

"Oh very much. I must say this was very big of you and your mother. I would have thought you two would be plotting revenge."

Theresa noticed the red blush that crept up Gwen's face.

"Don't be ridiculous Theresa. My mother and I have always known that the best woman wins out in the end."

Theresa did not miss the veiled threat in the statement.

"Yes Gwen the _best_ woman always does. You must excuse me I need to talk to Ethan."

Before Gwen could answer Theresa walked away. She saw a waiter carrying a tray with champagne and grabbed a glass, downing most of it in one gulp. This was turning out to be a very rough night.

CHAP 10

Theresa was walking over to Ethan when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Does the future Mrs. Crane still have time to talk with us commoners."

"Well." Theresa begin in mock seriousness " normally no but I think for you Chad I can make an exception."

"Why thank you I am truly honored." Chad said bowing gallantly.

Theresa laughed her mind temporarily forgetting the possible horrors this party could bring.

"So Chad when will you and Whitney be throwing one of these?" Theresa asked teasingly.

"Theresa!"

"What? If you do it soon we could have a double wedding."

"Look you know Whitney is. It was hard enough just to get her to come to the party with me! I think marriage is a LONG way off. But it means a lot that you believe in us"

"Well I do. Come on. Have a toast with me?" Theresa said raising her glass. 

"What to?" Chad asked as he took a glass from a passing waiter.

"True love."

"All right I'm down with that. To true love!" Chad said clinking his glass against hers.

Theresa finished the champagne in her glass and looked around.

"You know Chad there is nothing wrong with helping true love along. I think I know of a lady in a red dress who would love to dance."

"You do? Do you?"

"Umm hmm"

"Well the worst she can do is say no."

Chad walked off and a few minutes later he and Whitney were slowly swaying to the music. Theresa smiled as she watched her friends.

"So how long do you think it will take them to get together?' Ethan asked as he came up behind her.

"Not too long I hope."

Theresa's eyes moved from Whitney and Chad to the foyer. A gasp left her mouth and the glass left her hand as she stared at the reporter from the tabloid.

"Theresa what's wrong?" Ethan asked concerned.

"I… I.. dropped the glass."

Ethan bent down and picked it up.

"Well it hit the rug. It's not broken."

"Good I'm glad." Theresa said slightly breathless.

Theresa looked up at Ethan as terror grabbed hold of her. The sense of deja vu was overwhelming. With everything in her being Theresa wanted to grab onto Ethan and hold on for dear life. To beg him to protect her from the world. But she knew she had to be the strong one.

"Would you like to dance?" Ethan asked

"I would love to." 

As Theresa swayed back and forth in Ethan's arms, she felt calm and tranquil. Her serenity was shattered by a booming mans voice.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"oh no! Not again please not again." Theresa prayed to God. Ethan let go of her. Everyone at the party turned toward the noise.

A tall handsome middle-aged man who Theresa had never seen before was in the foyer, holding a paper and yelling. Rebecca walked up to him.

"Jonathan! What is the meaning of this?" Rebecca asked.

"HAVE YOU READ THE PAPER TODAY?"

Rebecca gave a cat the swallowed the canary grin. "No I haven't was there anything interesting in the paper?" She asked innocently. 

"WHY DON'T YOU READ IT!" He boomed.

"Well dear this has to be important for you to be in such a state! Why don't you come in and share with everyone?"

"YES WHERE IS JULIAN THIS CONCERNS HIM TOO!" Jonathan said, as he stormed past Rebecca into the main room.

Rebecca smiled as she sauntered after Jonathan. This was working out better than she thought. She wouldn't need that reporter to spill the beans obviously her husband was enraged by the idea that Julian had tried to force a merger of his daughter and Sam Bennett's son. 

"Hello Jonathan here to join the party?" Julian asked in his usual manor.

"It's always about partying with you isn't it Crane?" Jonathan asked venom in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Done any reading lately?"

"Jonathan I don't know what has gotten into you but it really is bad form to charge into my sons engagement party this way." Julian said

Rebecca smiled to herself : your son? That's where you are wrong. She thought. She decided to encourage her husband.

"You better show them the paper." Rebecca whispered.

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Jonathan Hotchkiss held the paper out and waved it across the room for all the people to see. Numerous gasps of shock burst out.

CHAP 11

"Oh my Lord.." Ethan said standing behind Theresa. "That can't be true."

H IT'S TRUE ALL OF IT!" Jonathan said still breathing fire. "JULAIN HOW COULD YOU!"

"Don't be so hard on him dear." Rebecca said.

"SHUT UP YOU TRAMP!!"

" Rebecca made a gasp of shock and appall. "How dare you call me a tramp!"

"IT'S WHAT YOU ARE. AND THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IT." Jonathan yelled holding the paper up in front of her.

Rebecca turned ghostly white and screamed as she snatched the paper from her husband. 

There is bold letters read the head line. "CRANE-HOTCHKISS MERGER TO GO DOWN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Underneath the headline were pictures of Julian and Rebecca. Certain parts were blacked out of course, but there was no mistaking what they were doing.

"DON'T I WORK HARD SO YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR BUT AND EAT BON-BONS? HAVEN'T I TAKEN YOU OR PAID FOR ANYPLACE YOU WANT TO GO? I EVEN JILTED MY FINACCEE FOR YOU. THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU WHORE!"

"Where did you get this?" Rebecca squeaked out.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER. WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU HAVE EMBARRESSD ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Theresa looked around the ball room. Gwen was in a corner looking scared and wringing her hands together. Most of the guest were either horrified, amused or both. Ivy was watching it with a look of satisfaction on her face. Ethan kept looking back and forth between his father and Rebecca with a look of disgust on his face. 

Rebecca looked absolutely horrified. All her plans had crashed around her and she was standing in the middle of the room terribly vulnerable. Theresa would have felt sorry for her but the woman had brought this upon herself. And when she considered all the pain that Rebecca had put Ethan through, she felt that she was getting what she deserved.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Rebecca looked around hoping to see a friendly face in the crowd but no one would help her. She had no idea how that story had ended up there. It should have been about Ethan's Paternity. She decided that if she brought that up it would make her affair insignificant. 

Thoughts raced through Rebecca head. _I need the paper or I don't have proof. I still have the disk I'll go print it out on the computer. Faced with Ivy's treachery they'll leave me alone._

"Don't yell at me I am not the only one who has been unfaithful. And I have proof." With that Rebecca turned and ran up the stairs. With Rebecca gone Jonathan turned his wrath onto Julian.

"AND YOU! WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT I WAS WILLING TO SELL MY DAUGHTER TO YOU!" 

Gwen gasped at this comment.

"NO IT WASN'T ENOUGH! YOU HAD TO TAKE MY WIFE TOO!" Jonathan walked up a punched Julian in the nose.

Theresa noticed that the reporter was madly snapping pictures. Ethan looked torn between helping his father or letting him get the beating he deserved. Theresa knew that Rebecca had gone to get proof about Ethan. She slipped away from Ethan's side and headed up stairs.

As she neared the sitting room where she left her computer she heard Rebecca cursing.

"DAM IT! Work you stupid thing work! There is nothing wrong with this disk!"

Theresa smiled. All of Noah's inventions had worked and her plan was going perfectly. There was only one more thing that Theresa had to do and she prayed that she was up to it. With one last breath she opened the door.

CHAP 12

"Computer trouble?" Theresa asked sarcastically.

Rebecca Hotchkiss jumped as she looked up. She noticed the knowing look on Theresa's face and understanding lightened her eyes.

"YOU! You did this! You sent those pictures to the News paper."

Theresa smiled. "Actually Rebecca you did when you tried to e-mail that stupid story."

"I did nothing of the sort I know what I sent. And if some how you stopped it from getting there it doesn't matter because I have got the proof right here. And in a few minutes I will show it to everyone. My affair with Julian will look like child's play in comparison."

"NO you will just look really, really desperate and like a fool. You know Rebecca for a such a smart woman I can't believe you would fall for such a stupid story."

"Story? I don't think so. You may have delayed the truth from coming out, but believe you me it will come out." Rebecca said again hitting keys on the computer. 

"You really only have yourself to blame." Theresa said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca snapped.

"I am talking about Gwen's engagement party so long ago."

"What?"

"You remember the one where you had be convinced that Ethan was going to marry Gwen and that he didn't love me."

" Ethan would have married Gwen if you weren't in the picture!"

"Well I was in the picture! I loved Ethan but I thought he was just using me. So I packed a suitcase and that very computer that you are holding now and I ran. As fast as I could I ran to the airport. I was so hurt. I wanted to get away from Harmony so badly. But I had to sit and wait for my flight. While I sat there I cursed you and Gwen and even Ethan. I was so mad at him for what I thought he had done! I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me. I keep thinking he only did it because he was a Crane. He was acting the same way his father acts. All Cranes are evil. Then I thought what if he wasn't a Crane? He wouldn't be so high and mighty than! The idea formed slowly at first. I would tell the world that he wasn't a Crane."

"You are lying! You would be crazy to such a thing!"

"No not crazy, hurt. And you know what they say "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" In my defense I don't believe I would have ever sent it. But sitting there planning how to hurt Ethan, it gave me something to think about besides the pain. I chose Sam Bennett because I knew that he was the one man that Ethan hated most in Harmony. You've seen first hand a couple of their confrontations." 

Rebecca eyed Theresa thoughtfully and Theresa knew that she was starting to convince her.

"Yes but I read Ivy's letter with my own eyes and saw pictures!"

"I am Mrs.Crane's personal assistant. I am constantly sending out correspondence for her. I have her stationary and numerous copies of her writing. As the wedding coordinator for Ethan and Gwen's wedding I had been given a bunch of old photos for their memory book. Sam Bennett has been a long time family friend. We have pictures of him dating back years. Computers are wonderful machines Rebecca. All it took was a little cutting, pasting and editing to have a "couple in love" After that you just add a background and to the naked eye… wala proof positive. Oh I know it wouldn't have held up to serious scrutiny. But it would be enough for the tabloid to print. Mrs. Crane would have had a fit. Mr.Crane perhaps after demanding a blood test would have sued the pants off the paper. But in the mean time all that bad publicity would make Ethan nuts. Plus I hoped that since Gwen is so into money she would drop him once she thought he wasn't a Crane. You see it was the perfect revenge. He would be embarrassed and dumped just like I thought he did to me."

"And you call me evil."

"Like I said I don't think I ever would have sent it. But then Ethan came to the airport and in the joy of our reunion I just forgot about it. In fact I had not given it another thought until I overheard you and Gwen talking about it."

"You didn't" Rebecca gasped.

"Yes it was kind of funny. I couldn't believe you thought it was true. I mean come on. Do you think if something that big were true I would label it Ethan's secret with a shortcut to it on my desk top?"

"Well I…"

"Plus we both know that although there is no love lost between Mr. And Mrs. Crane , Mrs. Crane like you enjoys her wealth and she would never do anything that would cause her to be kicked out."

"That's true. But one thing I have to know how did get those pictures of Julian and me?"

"It doesn't matter but know this you were the one that sent the e-mail. I hoped that you would change your mind and not send it. But in case you did I decided to protect Ethan from the lie I made."

"If you knew why didn't you confront me?"

"Because I thought if I did you would show Ethan the papers and he would hate me for making them."

"I could still show him now?"

"Could you? You seem to be having trouble." Theresa said with a smirk.

Realization dawned in Rebecca's eyes "You bobby trapped your computer!"

"Yes that disk will do you no good. Even if you had the papers you would only look like a fool. I would deny making them and I think Ethan will believe his fiancée over the tramp who slept with his father. Ethan IS Julian's son and I WILL be his wife."

Rebecca looked at Theresa with hate and a little bit of respect. She closed the lap top and walked over closer to Theresa.

"I underestimated you. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I thought I could just steam roll over you. But you pulled the rug out from under me. Well congratulations Theresa. Very few people have succeed in doing that. But make no mistake this will not happen again! The next time we play I will win."

"I don't want to "play" with you anymore. You're a mean woman Mrs. Hotchkiss. You "lost" as you put it because you reap what you sow. Ethan and I are going to be together. You and your horrible little daughter ARE NOT invited to the wedding. If I ever see you again after this night it will be too soon!

With that Theresa turned and walked out the door.

CHAP 13

Theresa took deep steadying breaths. She had done it! She had stopped Rebecca Hotchkiss. But the night wasn't over there was a lot more to do. Theresa walked down stairs and surveyed the scene. All the guests had left. Julian was sitting on the sofa with a ice pack against his face.

Jonathan Hotchkiss was sitting next to Gwen who was holding her father's hand.

Pilar was standing next to Ivy who looked furious at Julian.

Chad and Whitney were still there standing next to Ethan who looked worry. He glanced up and when his eyes saw Theresa his face lit up.

"There you are!" He exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her. "Theresa I'm so sorry!"

Theresa was so happy to be back in his arms again. 

"Ethan you have nothing to be sorry for." She murmured into his chest as he held her close.

"Yes I do. This was supposed to be a great party and my father's dirty antics ruined it! I can't believe he would disrespect my mother that way. And with Rebecca Hotchkiss that is just disgusting. Mother took it pretty well unlike Mr. Hotchkiss. Chad and I had to pull him off of father. When I looked around and saw you were gone, I was so worried. I wasn't sure if you would come back."

"Ethan of course I would come back. I would never leave you. I just went upstairs for a few minutes."

"I am sorry you had such a rotten time tonight."

Theresa pulled back just enough to look into Ethan's face.

"Ethan? Do you remember what I said when you asked me if I was having a good time earlier?"

"Yes you said "I'm with you aren't I."

"Ethan am I still with you?"

"Of course!"

"Then I am still having a good time."

Ethan looked down at the sincerity in her eyes and he was moved by it. He pulled her back in for a kiss. 

CHAP 14

Theresa rubbed her arms as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. Despite the success of the night sleep alluded her. There could be no secrets between her and Ethan. Theresa realized that trust is the most important thing in a relationship. She wouldn't marry Ethan with lies between them. And that meant she had to tell him the truth, the truth about everything. His real father, how long she had known, even the stuff about Chuck. Theresa was scared to do so but she knew if they could survive this they could survive anything. Still if he rejected her she didn't know what she would do.

The sun was staring to rise when Theresa finally stooped pacing. There was one other person she had to talk to even before Ethan: Ivy Crane. Theresa showered and headed over to the Crane Mansion. She walked in to the foyer and saw Ivy sitting on the sofa.

"Oh hello there Theresa. Dear I must apologize again for Julians behavior. It was horrible and I know it ruined your party."

"That's okay Mrs.Crane."

"Now I told you Theresa soon we will be family. You can call me Ivy. But I'm afraid Ethan hasn't gotten up yet."

"Well I didn't come to see Ethan I came to see you."

"Me?' Ivy asked quite perplexed. "What ever for?"

"I need to talk to you about something very important, but it must be some where private where no one else can possibly overhear."

"All right. How about we take a walk around the grounds?"

Theresa nodded and they headed out. They walked to one of the far fields of the Crane estate before Ivy turned to Theresa.

"All right what did you want to talk to me about?"

Theresa took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know that Ethan is not Julians I know he is Sam's son."

Ivy turned completely pale as a floored look crossed her face.

"Where did you hear that?" She choked out.

"please don't deny it. I know it's true I saw the letter that you wrote to Sam all those years ago."

"Pure fear radiated from Ivy's eyes.

"Please Mrs. Crane I mean you no harm. I haven't told any one and I don't plan to with one exception: Ethan."

"Theresa no you can't please."

"I wish I had never found out the truth. But I did and I can not marry him while I am keeping that from him. If it comes out and he finds out I knew but didn't tell him he will hate me for it."

"Theresa it will never come out!"

"It almost did last night!"

"What?"

"I scanned those letters into my computer."

"What! How dare you! You had no right."

"I know and believed me I have kicked myself many a time for doing it but at the time I was hurt, I just didn't think. Anyway Rebecca found the file."

"NO said Ivy as she slumped to the ground.

"Mrs. Crane!" Theresa exclaimed going to sit next to her and fan her. Soon Ivy came to.

"You mean Rebecca knows! That blabber mouth will tell the whole world."

"Yes she planned to with that tabloid. When Mr. Hotchkiss came to the party last night she thought he was holding a newspaper that reveled Ethan's Paternity."

Ivy sat up "I remember when Jonathan first came in Rebecca was really smug in fact she encouraged him to show the paper to everyone. but she was totally shocked when she read it."

"Yes she expected it to be about Ethan. She even invited a reporter to the party."

" I noticed a guy taking picture last night but I was to busy to care. But how did the story about Ethan get switched with the story about Rebecca?"

"Rebecca was going to use my computer to send it. Her plan was that Julian would divorce you and marry her. Making her a Crane. She would convince him to adopt Ethan. Then revel that I had sent the e-mail so that Ethan would dump me and marry Gwen."

"THAT WITCH!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Yes but since it was my computer I set it up so if anyone tried to send anything form my computer the Rebecca story would be sent."

"Well I must say that was quite brilliant but how did you know what they were going to do?"

"I found out there plan and I couldn't bear the thought of Ethan finding out through the tabloid about his father.

"Oh I knew Rebecca was up to something I can't believe I let my guard down I could have been blindsided. And Gwen I always thought she was a nice girl how could she agree to hurt Ethan like that?"

"I don't know."

"But wait If Rebecca knows the truth it's just a matter of time until it does end up in the tabloids. She might be smarting from her front cover expose, but after she finishes licking her wounds I am done for!"

"Not really!"

"What? I thought you said Rebecca saw the papers and was going to send them."

"She was but I convinced her that they were fake."

"Fake how?"

"You see I found those papers when I was running away from home that night that she had paid to send me anywhere I wanted to go. I don't know if you ever knew why I ran away but it was because I thought that Ethan was using me. I told her that as my revenge I made up that story. I chose Sam because Ethan hates him. As your personal secretary I had access to your stationary and hand writing. I had pictures of you when you were younger because I was working on a memory book for Ethan and I had pictures of Sam because he is a family friend."

"And she bought that?"

"It took a lot of convincing. That's where I went after the outburst, but I think she did plus I destroyed the disk she had copied it on but now she thinks it was useless info anyway."

"Theresa thank you thank you so much."

"Well you're welcome but I didn't do it for you I did it for Ethan."

"Yes. You do love him don't you?" Ivy said noticing the tender look that crossed Theresa's face as said Ethan's name. 

"With all my heart."

"Then why tell him? He is happy being a Crane. It's stayed hidden for so long can't you let it go?"

"I won't enter a marriage with lies between us. I've learned the hard way that keeping secrets even with good intentions is a bad idea. But you are his mother I feel that you should tell him but if you don't I will."

But Ethan doesn't ever have to know!"

"Yes he does! He has to know because I know. I wish that I had never found out but I did. Mrs. Crane had everything gone as Rebecca planned it would have been horrible!" Theresa shuddered at the memory of the original party.

"I learned that secrets fester and I won't have them between Ethan and myself. There are some other things unrelated that I need to tell him about. I am going to talk to him this afternoon. If you would like you can come with me and talk to him after I am done."

"Theresa please don't make me tell him. He will hate me."

"One of us has to tell him and I think it's better that he hear it from you." 

Ivy was silent for a minute. She read the determination in Theresa's face and knew that the girl meant what she said.

"All right Theresa, Come hell or high water the truth will come out tonight."

CHAP 15

Theresa sighed as she looked out the bay window. She was upstairs in her favorite room in the whole Crane Mansion. It was a sitting room in the east wing of the manor and seldom used for anything. Theresa had found it by accident when her mother had asked her to get something from one of the closets. It was a peaceful room. The walls were powder blue and the carpet only slightly darker. It reminded Theresa of the sky and as such was very calming to her. The view from the window was fabulous. Much of the Crane estate stretched out before her. She looked out as she waited for Ethan. All too soon she heard the door open. The knot that had been in her stomach for most of the day tightened as she turned around to face the man she loved. 

"Hello There Beautiful."

"Hi Ethan." Theresa said. Even in her nervousness his presence made her smile.

"So what have you gotten me up here for?"

"I need to talk to you."

"uh oh sounds serious." Ethan said with a playful smile.

"Actually it kind of is." Theresa said.

"Well okay."

"You know the party last night reminded me what happens when secrets come out."

"Theresa." Ethan interrupted. " I am so sorry about that. I'll make it up to you I'll.."

"Ethan." Theresa said raising her hand. " I am trying to tell you something important and sometimes when I try to tell you something you interrupt me and I lose my nerve so please could you just listen till I finish." Theresa pleaded.

Ethan's face grew worried.

"All right let's sit down and I won't say a word until you say so."

They sat on the sofa. Theresa took a deep breath and began."

"Honesty is very important to me! I don't want there to be any secrets between us. A marriage must have trust. But right now there are secrets between us some of my own doing and some that have nothing to do with me but I know about. So I asked you here tonight to "clear the air"

Theresa took one last breath for courage and than began her confession.

"Gwen was right. I did have a crush on you before I started working here. When I was a little girl Mama would come home and tell me what a wonderful little boy you were, but how sometimes you were lonely and I used to imagine playing with you. As I got older and continued to hear about you I came up with this fantasy idea of you being prince charming. I bought many a newspaper or magazine just because it had a an article or a picture about you. I know it was silly but I was really young and I had a crush. In fact I think that my crush is why I spilled all that stuff on you. Not the paint because with that I just knocked the ladder but after that every time I saw you I was all thumbs. The down side was not only had I pored stuff on you, the man of my dreams, I kept getting fired. I went through about two jobs in as many days. So when your mother offered me the personal secretary job, I needed a job. Of course you thought I was stalking you. but once that was over we became friends and then it was funny as I got to know you I got past this crush/ prince charming fantasy I had. Instead of pictures and articles I had the real Ethan Crane. Not a boy I daydreamed of, but a man I respected. Of course in my immaturity I didn't always express myself very well. You were with Gwen and in my fantasy world I thought "the first time he sees me he will fall madly in love with me." 

Theresa paused for a minute remembering the first time Ethan saw her. " of course I think the paint stopped you from seeing me. Well as that didn't happen and I faced reality I started to get sad because I thought you'd never like me. When you asked me what was wrong, I told you about this boy I liked. I was talking about you. always you I could never get the nerve to say it. And when Gwen called me on it I lied. I hate lying but I was scared and then when she kept demanding that I produce a boyfriend... Well I didn't know what to do. So I invited you guys out to dinner and I didn't really have a plan. I might have told you guys the truth, but both of you said you would hate me forever and I guess I looked scared cause Whitney sent over Chuck. This is my second confession. When he came over and kissed me on the cheek that was the first time I had ever seen him in my life. I didn't know who he was or how he got there, but I went along with it because I couldn't bear for you to hate me.

So there it is I liked you before I meet you. There never was a Chuck. That night Gwen tried to get me with the bat. She was right I had often clipped pictures of you like some groupie. I've done some awful things this past year. I never should have agreed to be the bridesmaid of a woman whose fiancé I loved. Planning that wedding hurt. You know when you guys found me on the wharf with those designs I was giving them a burial at sea. I had been working on that portfolio since middle school for us. a bit extreme sounding I know, but I want to be a designer it's my first love so I took the two things I loved most and put them together. So there is my confession. I just don't want there to be any lies between us. Thank you for listening. You can talk.

Ethan was silent for a minute as Theresa continued to look down at her hands fearing the worst.

"You had me scared for a minute."

"Huh?"

"Well with all that build up I thought you were going to tell me you were really a man."

"Ethan!" Theresa exclaimed relief flooding over her that he wasn't mad.

"Well Theresa I can't say that I am proud of what you did but I don't regret it either. Had things not happened as they did I might very well be married to Gwen right now and that would have broken my heart. And you know Theresa I wasn't always the most compassionate or good guy during this whole ordeal either. I sent a private eye after you. I also lied to Gwen after you confessed your feelings, that should have been a warning sign. I did it under the guise that I didn't want her to be mad at you but the truth is I knew if it came out she would send you away and I didn't want that. As for Chuck truth be told there were times when I was jealous of him.

"Really?" Theresa asked surprised.

"Well yeah you would go on about what a great guy he was. Then when I thought you guys broke up I hated him for doing that to you. Little did I know it was me doing it. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm just glad your not angry."

"I'm not I feel a little bit guilty and bad for Gwen that she got caught in-between the middle of us especially now knowing that she was justified in accusing you of going after me, but I am in no way sorry about the way things turned out. Theresa by the big build up you gave me I guess you thought I was going to be pretty mad."

Theresa nodded.

"Maybe you were afraid to tell me. I'm glad you did." Ethan reached over and took Theresa's hand. "It means that you trust me with the truth and that means a lot. When we first meet you didn't. You felt you had to lie to me to protect yourself. Theresa I don't want you to ever feel that way again. I love you. Our life is not going to be perfect because we are not perfect, no one is. Yes we are going to have fights but I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me. I know sometimes I fed into your insecurities when I would go back and forth between you and Gwen. It was like a contest almost I can't believe I did that.

"I can't believe I went along with it."

"But I know now that you are the only one for me and what ever problem or fights come our way we will work through them together.

"Promise?"

"Promise. But you were wrong about one thing."

"What?"

"I was affected by you the first time I saw you."

"You were not!"

"NO I was. I pushed it off as anger but there was something about when I looked into yours eyes. I remember when I first started to hire Frank Lomax. Gwen told me to let it go. But I couldn't I had to find you. You haunted my thoughts."

"Really?" Theresa asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'll tell you something else that night I had you fix a fancy dinner for Gwen and me when I saw you come down the stairs you took my breath away."

"I had gotten dressed up for you."

"and when you fell into my arms I felt a surge of energy. I just brushed it off of course. The kicker was when Gwen came down and I called her Theresa."

"You didn't!"

"I did! Boy was I in the dog house after that. I pushed all those things and several other instances down to the back of my mind as nothing. It wasn't until you almost died that I realized I loved you. But make no mistake from the _first_ time I saw you Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, thorough that haze of blue paint, there was something there."

With that Ethan leaned in for a slow long kiss. He pulled back and stroked her cheek gently . "And you know what?' He whispered.

"What?"

"There still is."

A smile broke across Theresa face as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the intensity of her soul.

CHAP 16

"Well beautiful are we done can I take my girl out to dinner?"

Theresa smiled, loving Ethan so much. More than anything she wanted to say yes let's go out. To run from Crane manor with all it's problems but she couldn't. There was still more to be said.

"Not quite I'm afraid there's more."

"You are a man!" Ethan said in mock horror.

Theresa laughed. "I am not a man." 

"Well what's this secret about?"

"This one is not mine to tell."

"Huh?"

"I found out a secret it concerns you so I can't keep it from but it's not my secret and not my place to tell you."

"So what am I supposed to guess?"

"No silly. That person is going to tell you."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Ethan looked thoughtful for a minute "I remember a couple of months ago father was convinced that she had a secret but she said no. What is it?"

"I can't tell you but I'm going to go get her." Theresa said standing up.

"Wait just answer me this is less or worse then your secret?"

"Worse."

"Should I be worried?"

"Yes."

"I know she's a man!"

Theresa rolled her eyes "great I'm marrying a comedian!"

Ethan laughed.

"You'll come back when we are done right?"

"If you want me to be here I will but if you want to be alone I understand."

Ethan face darkened slightly.

"This sounds serious."

Theresa gave a small smile, kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

She found Mrs.Crane sitting on the sofa desperately clutching her locket.

"Oh Theresa you're done already?"

"Yes he's ready for you."

Ivy looked pale and tense. It was obvious that while Ethan might be ready for her she was not ready for him.

"So he was okay with what ever you told him?"

"Yes he took it very well. I know you two need to talk alone so I am going to go for a walk." Theresa turned to leave but Ivy called after her.

Theresa! 

"Yes"

"Will you walk me back to the room?"

"Sure"

Side by side they went up the steps as the got to the hallway leading to the room Ivy reached down and grabbed Theresa's hand.

Theresa gave a reassuring squeeze and looked at Ivy.

"I know this is hard, but you are doing the right thing."

"Ethan might hate me."

"I don't think he'd ever hate you. He might be mad and in the heat of the moment say some things but he would never really hate you."

Ivy nodded hoping that Theresa was right.

"Just don't go by his first reaction. What he says tonight. Give him time."

"I will." They had arrived at the room and Ivy opened the door. Ethan looked up and smiled as he saw his mother and his fiancée.

"Well okay now what is this big secret? It's not about the wedding is it?"

"I wish." Ivy mumbled under her breath.

"No." Theresa answered "in fact I'm going to leave you two alone." As soon as Theresa said that Ivy's grip on her hand became vice like.

"You can stay if you want Theresa. You already know what it is." Ethan said.

Ivy nodded hoping for the support.

Theresa wanted to stay for both Ivy and Ethan but she knew that this was a mother-son conversation and she really didn't belong.

"I think you guys need your privacy." Theresa said as she pulled her hand from Ivys.

With one last supportive look at Ivy and Ethan Theresa left the room.

CHAP 17

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgearld eyed the clock on the wall for the hundredth time. It had only been ten minutes since she had left Ivy and Ethan upstairs but it felt like a life time. The house held an eerie quite as if it personally held Ivy' s secret, but refused to tell. As Theresa looked at the walls of the Crane mansion she wondered what secrets they held. The house was over a 100 years old. What other secrets and memories had been made and hidden within these walls? With no answer forth coming, Theresa decided to go for a walk because the waiting was killing her. She slipped out the back and started walking around towards the far fields of the Crane estate. Tears slipped down her face as she thought of what Ethan was hearing right now. 

"Oh Ethan I hope you're okay I hope I did the right thing." Theresa said. As she walked Theresa thought of her past. How far she had come since the carnival day when she had spilled paint on Ethan. Ethan had been a part of her life for so long. Even before she really knew him. His pain was her pain. Theresa looked at her watch. It had been thirty minutes since Theresa had left them. She headed back towards the mansion and walked up the stairs. The sitting room door was still closed and Theresa did not knock for fear of interrupting them. Instead she leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor. She leaned her head back and prayed that everything would be okay. It was 20 minutes later when the door opened. Ivy emerged, she didn't notice Theresa, so heavy was her mood. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her steps slow. Theresa waited for Ethan to come out but he didn't and she struggled within herself as to weather or not she should go in or let him have time to himself. She decided to sit there for a few more minutes hoping that Ethan would come out. After 15 long minutes Theresa got up and walked into the room. Ethan was standing with his back to her. He was staring out the window with his arms wrapped around his waist as if for protection. Theresa closed the door behind her and slowly walked over. She was not sure if he would want her or if he would want to be alone. With great trepidation she reached out her hand and lightly touched him on the shoulder.

"Ethan?" She whispered.

Ethan turned to face Theresa his face a mask. He said nothing and Theresa was unsure of how to interpret his silence. She stared into his face wanting to help him but knowing that there weren't any words to say. A tear rolled down her cheek for the second time that day as she stared at the man she loved. It was that tear that broke Ethan. The well of emotion that had been building up since his mothers revelation burst like a dam. The mask crumbled as Ethan broke into tears. He reached out for Theresa who grabbed him and lead him to the sofa.

Theresa held Ethan as sobs rocked his body. The sound beat at her soul, but all she could do was hold him and rub his back as he cried for his identity and birthright. After a while his sobs subsided and his breathing grew even. She realized that he had cried himself to sleep. She rested her head on his and joined him in a world of dreams.

Chap 18

The sun was setting when Ethan Crane woke up. His first thought was that this whole thing had been a horrid nightmare but when he saw where he was he knew it was all to true. He shifted slightly and felt Theresa's grip tighten. Theresa he thought. When she had said she had a something to tell him he had no idea that it would be like this. He moved again and this time Theresa woke up.

"Ethan?" Theresa asked.

"Yes."

Theresa leaned back and let go of Ethan the sun had now sunk and the room was almost completely enshrouded in darkness. Ethan stood up and turned on the light. They both blinked at brightness. They stared at each other neither knowing what to say. 

Theresa broke the silence. "I'm sorry Ethan."

"It's not your fault this started before you were born. Me too for that matter." Ethan said sadly.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can't eat." Ethan said as he started pacing the room.

There was one question that had plagued Theresa since she found the secret. 

"Would you rather not have known?" She asked.

Ethan was quite as if not sure of the answer himself.

"Never mind." Theresa said regretting the question.

"No Theresa it was a fair question. I meant what I said before I don't want secrets between us. I don't want you to feel like there is anything you can't tell me. Whatever happens thank you for being honest with me. It was more than my mother was and it pains me to say it but more than Gwen was. I can't believe that she would have sent something like that to the tabloid."

"She was trying to get you back."

"By humiliating me in front of the entire world! Grant it everyone would have found out sooner or later but I deserved to be told by a person not to have to read it one morning."

"It's not welcome news either way."

"True I still have no idea what I am going to do, and as much as I didn't want to know I needed to know."

Theresa stood up and walked over to him hugging him close. Ethan closed his eyes content in her embrace.

"You have such a calming effect on me Theresa you always have."

"You didn't say that when I was dumping fish guts on your head."

Despite his sadness Ethan laughed at the memory.

"Yeah well Theresa when they say the way to a guys heart is through his stomach the food is supposed to be cooked."

"I know." 

"Theresa." Ethan said pulling back so that he could look into her face, still holding her. "I love you and whether I'm a Crane, a Bennett or something in-between, I want you in my life." Ethan took a deep breath, his throat contracting as he thought of the question he would ask. "Do you still want me?"

It was on her mind to give several witty answers but the simple truth was all that she could say.

"Do you even have to ask? You are my soul mate. My heart is entwined with yours. That will never change no matter what your name"

Ethan kissed her.

"Thank you Theresa. I need some time to clear my head."

"Shall I leave?"

"I want to be out side. Can I walk you home?"

Hand in hand the couple walked through the streets of Harmony. They said nothing as there wasn't anything to say. There was comfort in the silence. Theresa knew she had succeeded. Yes there would be changes up ahead, but she and Ethan where together. There were no secrets between them. No skeletons to hunt them later. 

A thousand thoughts raced through Ethan's mind. So many things were changing but one thing remained true: the hand that he held. As he reached the door of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house Ethan knew that he could handle what ever life threw at him so long as she was by his side.

"Will you be all right?" Theresa asked reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I've got you haven't I?" 

"yes"

"Then I'll be fine." Ethan said with a small smile. "Theresa I haven't gotten everything straight in my head yet and until I do…"

"Don't worry I won't say a word to anyone until you're ready."

"Thank you." Ethan gave her one last kiss and walked away.

Theresa stood for a very long time staring after Ethan. She looked up at the sky and the stars and wished on them as she often had. "Please fate let everything be okay."

CHAP 19

ONE YEAR LATER 

Theresa stared out the window of her favorite powder blue room, enjoying the beauty of nature. She had so much on her mind. Her musings were interrupted as she felt strong arms slip around her waist.

"Hello beautiful." Ethan said as he kissed her on the neck.

"Hello." Theresa replied as she melted in to his embrace. Ethan's arms always felt like the safest place for Theresa. 

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Thinking." Theresa replied.

"Well what is on my lovely wife's mind today?"

Theresa smiled it had been mouths but it still affected Theresa to be called his wife. She turned in his arms and faced him.

"I was thinking about what a wonderful husband I have." Theresa said with a smile.

"Oh really? Tell me about him." Ethan asked playfully. 

"You would like him I think. He's nice and handsome and very sweet."

"He must be to have a wife like you."

"I am a very lucky woman."

"I think he's the lucky one. A jewel like you I bet he snapped you up the first chance he got."

"It was a long road that got us here a very long road." Theresa's face darkened as she thought of the events of the past year. 

The day after Theresa had made her confession to Ethan, Alistar had a stroke. He was in Aisa at the time and Ethan and Julian had to go and get him. There had been extreme turmoil as the Crane patriarch was rendered immobile. It was over a week before Theresa saw Ethan again. She was so happy when he came to her door asking if they could go for a walk.

"I'm sorry about Alistar." Theresa said.

"Thank you. Theresa I've made a decision."

"Yes."

"That night after I left you I went for a walk all around Harmony. I don't know how but I ended up over near the Bennett house. I looked in the window and there was the whole family. Chief Bennett his wife daughters, niece, your brother. Chief Bennett hugged Grace from behind and rubbed her belly. He has three kids and a baby on the way I don't see how I fit into that. How can I go to him and destroy his family? Grace doesn't know about his past with my mother. It would ruin their marriage. And for what? Any chance I had of father/son relationship with Sam Bennett has long since passed.

And then I look at my family. Julian may not be my blood and he won't win any father of the year awards, but he is the only father I've ever known. Alistar just had a stroke. This has put tremendous pressure on my family. I can't abandon them now."

"What are you saying Ethan?"

"After my mother told me everything, she said the secret had been kept for over twenty years why expose it now. At the time I told her that she was wrong. The truth should come out. I just wanted time to think first. But after thinking about it .... Theresa I am a Crane. That is how I have been raised. The Bennetts don't need me. I'd be an intrusion to their family. The Crane family is more than just Julian and Alistar. It's my mother and my brother and sisters. Grant it they are only my half-siblings now. But they are my blood and Julian and Sheridan may not be my blood but they are dam sure my family. They will all look to me to take my place in Crane Industries. I won't abandon them now. I am Ethan Crane. It's all I know how to be. Can you accept that Theresa?"

"Ethan I love you and I want, what you want. All the evidence is gone and I will take your secret to my grave."

Ethan was happy to have Theresa's support. He threw her the biggest wedding the world had ever seen. It was everything Theresa had ever imagined and more. The biggest surprise had been Julian. Once Alistar was out of the picture, Julian had been quite supportive of Theresa and Ethan. True he had hoped that Ethan would marry someone of their social standing but when he thought about how his marriage turned out and how the Hotchkiss marriage had turned out. He realized he wanted more for his son. He knew Theresa was that more. 

As for Ivy, there was one condition that Ethan requested for his silence. He would never know Sam Bennett as his father but he no longer wished ill of the man. He made his mother get rid of the locket and anything else that reminded her of Sam. He reminded her that she choice Julian over Sam and by doing that she gave Sam up. It wasn't fair for her to try to insinuate herself back into Sam's life. Ivy promised to stay away from Sam and not bother him any more. 

With all that time on her hands since she stopped chasing Sam, Ivy had time to work at Crane Industries. Since Julian now had real responsibilities at Crane industries, he stopped drinking and was a great business man. Ivy worked at his side and this new sober Julian was a much more respectable person than the shell of a man he had been under Alistars rule. And while there was never any great passion between them, they became friends and were a force to be reckoned with in the board room and business community.

The Hotchkiss family had fallen apart after that night. Jonathan had divorced Rebecca on the grounds of Adultery leaving her with nothing. She looked to her friends for help but it turned out that she had upset a lot of people in her social set and they all laughed at her plight. Julian was too busy dealing with Alistars condition at the time to even notice. So Rebecca Hotchkiss was forced to get a job working at the burger hut.

Gwen had been in shock. She had known about her mother and Julian but when she found out that the Ethan story was not true she felt that she had lost all hope she had of ever winning Ethan back. Her father had thrown her mother out and while he let her stay he was very distant. She knew that she had failed him by not marrying Ethan. It hurt. In the months after Gwen spent a lot of time by herself, walking around Harmony trying to decide what to do with her life. It was on one of her walks that she meet Davie. He was a fisherman, with no place to call home but the sea. Two weeks later she finally understood what Ethan meant when he told her he loved her but was not _in love_ with her. The emotion she had felt for Ethan was nothing compared to the love she felt for Davie. Realizing that money had never made anyone in her family happy, She eloped with Davie giving up her mansion for a fishing boat.

Ethan noticed the far off look in Theresa's eyes.

"It was a long road from carnival to alter, but now everything is ahead of us." He said.

"That's true."

"Enough thinking for one day lets go out."

"But I have one more thought!" Theresa exclaimed.

"What?"

"I was thinking this room would make a very good nursery."

Ethan looked around the powder blue room.

"yeah you're right this would make a...." Suddenly Ethan stopped as the implication behind her words hit him.

"Theresa?" He questioned.

"Yes." Theresa said nodding and smiling.

Ethan gave out a cry of joy and spun Theresa around. Theresa laughed glad that Ethan was as excited as she was. He set her down and stepped back to look at her. There was such tenderness in his expression as he reached up and touched her lightly on the cheek.

"Just when I think I have everything I could ever want, You give me more. How do you do it Theresa? How?""

Emotion shined in her eyes as she answered.

"With a lot of love and a little bit of fate." Theresa said as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

THE END!


End file.
